Love Game
by Unfablous
Summary: Follow the really confusing love life of wrestling supserstars.. Featuring: Wade, Cm Punk, Cody Rhodes, Michelle McCool, Layla El, Randy Orton, John Cena, Barbie Blank Kelly Kelly , Mickie James, Nikki Bella, Maryse Ouellet, Ted DiBiase, Shaul Guerrero.
1. The Start

Shaul had just woke up to an annoying buzzing come from the table stand beside her, she looked beside her to still see a sleeping John, she smiled to herself as she laid her head on his chest, there was no other place she could think of being then right there in his arms, sleeping soundly but the annoying buzzing was still going off she let out a soft sigh as she sat up in the bed and reached for the cause of the buzzing her cell-phone as she flipped it open to see a text message from Maryse. She opened the text message

and read it to herself,

_Hey, sorry for the early morning buzz kill but friend workout get your butt down to the gym Be Sexy :) x Maryse_

She giggled a bit, it was an early morning buzz kill as Maryse had said she wasn't really looking forward to getting out of the bed and leaving John, she just wanted to stay in his arms. She kissed him on his forehead and gently got out of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom as she did her hair, and applied a little make-up as she changed out of her sleeping clothes for a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She walked back out to the main room John was sitting on the bed with a smile on his face she smiled as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Where you going?" he asked she frowned

"Gym" he smiled again and held her close to him "Give me a few and I'll walk down with you the guys just texted me." she rolled her eyes "Are friends think alike aye?" she said as she got off his lap as he nodded his head and made his exit to the bathroom to prepare for his gym outing as well. She sat down on the floor in front of her bag and put on her socks and then her tennis shoes as she stood up and did some stretching. She grabbed her phone, and key card as she walked over to the bed and sat down and waited for a newly fresh and clothed John Cena, she smiled as he grabbed his key card and walked over and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up

"Your gonna to get use to waking up early soon, I promise" He said with an ecorging smile, she nodded

"I Know but I rather have stayed in bed." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it, John smiled

"I Believe I'm suppose to open the door for you" he spoke as she laughed, and exited the room as he pulled the door close meeting outside in the hallway he grabbed her hand as they walked towards the elevator as the made it down the ever so long hallway, he pressed the button as the elveator came up, they entered and pressed the lobby entrance. In the lobby they were greeted by the guy's little gang of Ted, Wade, Cody, Randy,

Phil or Cm Punk, and The Miz. She never called Cm Punk by his name nor The Miz by his it just seemed weird to her. They made their way into the rec center, she didn't know what to call it to be hontest there was a big pool in the center and then three doors, leading to a locker-room, one to a game center witch she guessed was for the kids that come here and then their door the gym. She entered to see the smiling faces of Maryse, Michelle, Layla, Barbie and Melina. Once upon a time, Mickie was part of their covented group but since Mickie was released and now on TNA they hardly saw her cause of the traveling secdule so of course she filled the void or so she thought but Maryse and Melina, Ted and Cm Punk she knew for like almost eight or nine years now she was closest to Melina out of the group, The girls and guys sperated to do their workouts the girls on the other side of the gym and the guys on the other side.

After what seemed like hours, to Shaul the workout was compete for them atless. Barbie, Maryse and Shaul sat down to rest as Maryse ranted a little bit of how Wade spends to much with Randy and the annyonce was slowly coming through, and Barbie of course gleamed about The Miz, to her Barbie and Miz seemed like the couple that would be togehter...forever Maryse smiled and looked at Shaul "So how are you and John"

Shaul smiled "Were amazing" she frowned "But i'm still scared to take things to the next level, I'm scared my heart will be broken or he'll leave. I'm scared to wake up one day and see his space empty. I just I've been through so much hurt and I gave my heart away and it seems to come back in smaller pieces I know relationships end, friends leave, and people die but It just hurts so much for me to see people walk out the front door" she said lowering her head. Barbie put an arm over her shoulder and smiled "I know, you been through alot but John's an amazing guy and I know you love him and he knows your scared but he loves you to." Shaul smiled,

and nodded her head the other girls joined more ranting about their boyfriends Michelle, one of the single ones in the group ranted about how Mickie could be doing anything and Cody's going to get hurt everyone knew her crush on Cody besides well him.. And Layla ranted about how she and Cm Punk had hit a hard spot in their relationship Shortly the guys joined in the talk and it was mainly just talking about their plans, John wrapped his arms around Shaul's waist and kissed on her cheek, she smiled she loved being in his arms it felt like they were made for her. She heard aruging outside, and came in the duo she hated the most Nikki and Brie Bella,friends to your face but foes to your back, Nikki and her were friends for a brief three days before they just stopped talking and Brie, she just annoyed Shaul she was that kid on your bus you wanted to punch cause he/she doesn't know how to shut up..Shaul laughed and looked at Punk and Ted they winked and Ted started screaming "UNICORNS ARE NOT REAL SHAUL THEY JUST ARENT!" Punk smiled "Unicorns are real in her head leave the poor girl alone"

I faked gasped "Unicorns are so real I will make you believe in them I will !" Ted shook his head "Its like me believing French is not a funny language" witch caught a look from Maryse who mumbled something in French, in response Ted mumbled something in Spainsh. "French is a funny language" Cm Punk said in a matter-of-fact tone "Not as funny as her face" Barbie said pointing to The Bella Twins, witch got their attention.. We just love causing trouble. Maryse smiled "Not as funny as their looks, I mean no style whats so ever" she said with every word her French accent came through. Ted laughed "And not lets talk about their entrance they jacked that off the great Jackie!" Ted knew his Golden divas well, I smiled "I mean they are just trying to be what they can never be, real wrestlers I mean they play host to the guest stars" I could feel them starting to get red and mad, Layla smirked "Hey guys, we shouldn't talk about them...its not their fault they just don't have are amazing swagger" I turned around to see them standing there, and if looks could kill we would be dead Ted stood up and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and walked up to them, Ted's a nice guy but he can be an ass when he wants to be he looked at them with a serious expression "I'll give you hundred dollars if you learn your

own entrance, style and stop being a wasted of TV time" he said as he flickered the hundered in their face witch he got a slap from Brie and Nikki.. Double slaps, poor Theodore they walked away and he turned back with a smirk on his face as he sat back down in are little circle "Frenchie kiss it and make it feel better" Maryse rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek he smirked "Thank you someone cares" Layla, Michelle, Barbie and Myself stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek he laughed "Thank you ladies" we all looked at our boyfriends at the side of us they all made a face in disgust and said in unlison "We arent kissing that" I smiled and put my head on John shoulder "Good."

We all went back upstairs to our own rooms to get ready for the show tonight, I took a long hot shower with of course John.. saving water, thats my exuse but it was more shower than anything your thinking of. I got out and got dressed into gray sweats and a gray tank-top to match, the car ride to the arena was hell , but being with your close friends and the love of your life makes everything better.

We entered the arena, the white walls the stage-crew getting ready for the show, the other divas and superstars arriving tonight was a Raw-Smackdown joint show so their were more friends and more foes at the arena than normal, I smiled seeing my mom, Vickie and ran to her and hugged her tight she returned my hug "Hi Princess, How are you doing" I smiled and let her go "Good, you mama" she smiled "I'm doing great, getting ready for the show reading over the script looks like I get to see my baby girl in action tonight against...LayCool" she made a face and I smiled "Its okay we got it down packed, and its mainly Layla cause of Michelle's neck" John made his way over and offered a hug to my mom, she returned it. I find it funnier seeing them on tv, though I don't like the name calling of my mother I still laugh at her responses. I love that my mom is on the Tv she shows you that no matter what you look like you still look Flawless.. I really need to stop hanging out with Layla and Michelle, and stop talking to myself. I smiled and walked to the divas locker-room and got ready, just to my dismay the stupid you can tell the difference between us twins come in, they give me a dirty look but to my save Michelle and Layla, and Maryse and Melina walk in, Barbie comes in next and looks a tad bit out of place she normally shares a room with Mike. I frown as she walks closer to me and puts her bag next to mine as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom

"Mike broke up with me" Gasp

"What? Why?" I ask with the most concern in my voice

"I have no clue I guess it that time of the month for him to break things off" she sat down on the floor "Sometimes I wish I had never broken up with Alex" for TNA Fans, That Alex Shelley, yeah.

"He was a good guy to, but you and Mike are like perfect for each other" Her eyes harden and she put her hands in her head, Barbie unlike some know really liked to hide her emotions she hated showing her outter shell sometimes, but I was the only one who had seen her break down, or get pissed off to a high postion. It just hurt seeing her so down.

"He's going to regret it soon he always does" I ressure her, it scares me how the happiest couple can break up like that and get back together..Maybe their stupid for lending their heart back to that person but her and Mike just seemed to be to perfect for each other. She smiled

"I hope so, I miss him already"

A/N: Everything belongs to WWE/TNA own nothing, the charcters of the real divas and superstars are based off people I know, second chapter will come soon. Please review let me know to contuine or to delete...


	2. The Discovery

Shaul laid there, hearing LayCool's music burst through the arena it didn't take Layla long with a distraction from Michelle, Layla hit her neckbreaker and won I sat up staring at all the fans they were booing at of course LayCool but still the jeers could have been for her to. She knew she was going to loose it was going to start a fued between LayCool and herself, and then she would bring in Kelly Kelly she took a deep sign as the jeers turn into cheers she stood up and got out of the ring, as she walked back through the curtian where Layla and Michelle were waiting for her, Michelle was the first to give her a small hug and a smile and Layla was next,Layla clapped her hands a little.

"Your improved so much I'm so proud of you, you did great." Layla said, her british accent coming through, Shaul smiled

"We have to work on the next match, more heat and tenison" Michelle stated with a small smile, I saw Miz coming and behind him was Alex Riley, to be hontest I never learned his real name he just annoys me that much with out me talking to him I just get this vibe around him that tells me to run the other way. Miz looked cold his eyes were darken and his title drapped around his shoulder he looked at me and his eyes soften a little bit as I heard heels stepping away I looked over and saw Michelle and Layla had left, He walked up next to me and lowered his head

"You heard right?" He asked, I nodded my head sightly and let another sign escape my lips as I put my hand on his shoulder

"Why this time? Why keep doing this you guys both love each other and you guys just wanna keep breaking up" I shook my head and I could see Alex eyes on me, as I looked at Mike I let a small frown come to the surface

"Its just I want her to talk to me, she holds everything in and I feel like sometimes she's the one and other times I don't I love Barbie I really do but I don't know how this relationship with work out." He said truthfully, before I heard "I"M AWESOME, I came to play" begin to fill through the arena, I nodded my head as he left, Alex walked past me and smiled before walking out with Mike. Randy was next she gave him a small smile, as she slowly walked away back into the divas locker-room she got changed into her street clothes simple jeans, her high-heel boots and a black tank-top she packed her bag, and walked out of the locker-room as she walked to John's hotel room. She heard mumbled voices, she put her bag down and put her ear to the door.

This is what she heard.

_I can't keep doing this anymore, I love Shaul. John sounded angry she didn't hear anyone else in the room but he kept repeating "I love Shaul, I can't keep sneaking around" _

Shaul's heart sunk, he didnt say that

_I am not wasting my time, he spoke again more angry then the first time. I'm sorry Nikki this is over I'm not going to do this anymore. _

She knocked on the door trying to hold back the tears, He opened the door a smile came on his face _he was playing her, but he said he loved her. She had been played _Were the only thoughts running through her mind. Before she could even think before acting she lifted her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could acrossed the face he looked suprised she shook her hand, She bet that hurt her more than it hurt him. She lifted her hand up and pushed him inside the locker-room grabbing her bag and placing beside the door.

"Su pinchazo egoísta! ¿cómo podría engañar a mí! con ella! Usted debe haber golpeado la cabeza de mierda" the words flew through her mouth, she picked up from Ted to shout things in Spainsh in anger, She shut the door behind her with her foot as she stared at him. The man she proclaimed her love for, she was only happy now she hadn't slept with him knowning it would be even more painful to find out this way, He looked at her

he looked like he was about to cry

"Shaul, I don't know what you said but I''m so so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you and I just ended things with her I'm yours all yours. I promise baby I will never hurt you again" John got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist she struggled to get out of his grip

"Were over! I'm not forgiven you for this go have fun with your slut cause the only thing that bitch is good for is laying on her back!" She grabbed her bag and opened the door

"Please Shaul, I'm sorry" John pleaded, she walked out and slammed the door has hard as she could, she ran as fast as she could she just wanted to get out of here, no one would see her cry. She opened the door to the parking lot, as she walked out no one was leaving yet. She sighed and started walking she found John's rental car and opened the door and grabbed the rest of her stuff she threw it all in her bag, before grabbing his keys and scratcing them against the nice car in front of her, of course she was being childish, but she was hurt it was a good exuse right? Shaul leaned against the car and unzipped her boot as she picked it up and slammed it against the car window, looking at it with a busted window and strach marks on the car, she frowned it wasn't like her to do something like this - She looked at the keys in her hand and threw them as far as she could acrossed the parking lot.

She put on her boot and put her bag over her shoulder before stopping and dropping the bag and unzipping it taking out a notepad and pen she always carried she wrote

"_I shouldn't say sorry but I feel really bad now, My anger got the best of me. I threw your keys good luck finding them cause I have no idea were they landed. Call me and tell me how much it is to fix the car.. I feel bad for the dealers not you.. -Shaul "_

She put the note inside the car careful not to cut herself on the exposed glass she put in the windsheild, as she put the notepad and pen back in the bag and zipped it back up she picked it up and put it back over her shoulder as she began her long walk to the hotel. It seemed like hours untill she reached a small cafe next to the hotel she opened the door and put her bag on a table as she waited for a waiter, once she arrived she

ordered a hot choclate, and anything the lady recommnded from the cafe'. When the waitress lefted she put her head in her hands, as she moved her fingers to her temple and slowly rubbed them, the lady came back

with her hot choclate, and a peice of choclate cake she smiled at the waitress as she walked away, she took the fork beside her and took a bite, it was like heaven to her, she finished her meal and paid and tip'ed the

waitress. She walked inside the hotel as she walked to the front desk

"Hi my name is Shaul Guerrero, I was sharing a room with John Cena I was wondering if I could change that to a single room." Shaul asked the tall man behind the desk he checked the computer for a single-room and nodded his head when one was open, he gave her the room number in the key, she smiled "I'll return my old key once I get my stuff out of the room I was in. I'll be down in a few mintues." She said as she walked to her

new room on the fifth floor, room 503 she walked up the steps to the elevator where she pressed the button, she rested her head against the wall as she heard a dinging noise alerting her that she was on her floor, She scanned the rooms as she slide the card into the door and put her stuff inside she closed the door tightly behind her as she walked back to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor as it opened she walked to the room she previously had shared with John Cena, she put the key card in and a small sigh escaped her lips as she opened the door she walked around the room collecting all of her things and placing them in her bigger felt her phone in her pocket go off she took the phone out and saw the name "Randy Orton" she rolled her eyes and clicked "Send" as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Randy, what may I do for you" He heard him sigh on the other end.

"Busting peoples windows is a bad thing to do" That voice was not Randy's, it was John's she felt a smirk flow through her lips

"I know I felt bad I left a note I'm sorry" Shaul said

"I know, I read your fucking letter. I'm pissed off at you yes but You had a right to do that. Don't worry you don't have to pay anything Princess, Listen Shaul I'm really sorry please forgive me" John said,

"No, I won't and can't you broke my heart. I fucking hate you" She pressed "end" before he could say anything else, she grabbed her belongings and walked up the stairs to her new floor, and as the light turned green she opened the door and threw the rest of her stuff next to the others she heard a cracking sound as she rushed to her bag and opened it up and dug her hands into the bag instantly regretting it once she felt the pain shoot up through her arm, a piece of glass got her forearm. She lowered her head and rushed to the bathroom taking care of her wound, she found a handy first-aid kit in the bathroom as she put the gauss on her arm. She walked back to the bag and carefully took everything out of it finding the result of a broken glass from a frame of a picture of her and her father - and mother, and her two younger sisters she felt a tear sting her cheek as she wiped it off she picked up the frame and took the picture out of it, and sat it on her bed as she threw the glass in the trash can. She sighed as she grabbed the key to John's room and went back to the desk - superstars and divas were returning from the show and fans had made their way over to them, she handed the man the key and mouthed a thank you. She rushed to her room she didn't want to see her friends or anyone else for the matter she went back to her room and entered . Laying on her bed, she softly cried herself to sleep...

The next morning she woke up took a hot shower, re-banged her arm and packed all her things, she made her way to the elevator once she reached it, Melina, Barbie, and Cody Rhodes and Cm Punk and Ted DiBiase were inside, she smiled at them but it wore off to a frown, Ted was the first to pull her into a hug, and smiled "She bust the windows out my car, My black mercdes 22 inch rims I know its probably cause I broke her heart but right now I don't care about that part, She bust the windows in my cars. I couldn't believe it when I saw my ride, that very moment I knew it was her I can't even trip cause I know I deserve, I must admit that it hurt a bit, thinking how could I lead her to do this, I never thought she had so much strength but she's going to see what happens when you throw a brick into a players whip, its going to be volient, its so childish, you probaly say it was worth your wild, well I hope you had a chance to smile.. Haha I can't believe this, she bust the windows out my car." Ted sung, I smiled and hugged him, even the worse song he could think of made me feel better it was just Ted for you, being around him was always an amazing feeling. He kissed my forehead and they pressed the lobby button.

I rode with the couples - Layla and Cm Punk, Maryse and Wade and Cody who was well missing his better half but spent the whole ride talking to his girlfriend via the phone, while me and Ted sat in the back making funny faces out the window, me and him together was a bad idea, Maryse and Wade were in the front - with Wade driving and Maryse in the passnger seat, while Layla and Cm Punk were in the middle of the two seats while me and Ted were in the way back, Ted and me began texting each other back and forth laughing at each other's texts. Every other text he would make a winky face say ten mintues, it was an inside joke. I laughed and shook my head. He patted me on the shoulder, I turned to him to see he had a frown on and was batting his eyes. I laughed and shook my head, as he laughed seconds later. Ted could always made you feel better.

Love Like Woe by The Ready Set began to play with me and Ted singing along with the lyrics, the long car ride finally came to a ending at the airport we all went in got our tickets and headed to the right gate, couples on different brands said their goodbyes, and then their goodbyes to their friends, they all went their sperate ways while everyone got on their rightful planes, the ride was even more hell she of course sat next to John - it was awkward. There was no conversation she refused to talk to him, the plane finally landed as they reached their rightful hotels and then their rooms. Another show, another town, another bad relationship was all Shaul could think about.

Shaul went down to the hotel bar, there was no other shows untill tommrow, she drunk untill the bartender cut her off, she unstabley walked back to her room. The next morning she woke up and felt an arm draped over her for a moment she thought that the break up, the cheating was just a dream and John was holding her but the arm didn't match John's skin, it was much tanner and had tattoos on them she gluped she turned over and looked at the man sleeping next to her and it was not John Cena it was ...

A/N: Who do ya think it is?, reviews please.. and thank you.! Next chapter coming soon promise! If You wanna know what the Spanish words were in the story Google Translate.


End file.
